uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zephyr
'Appearance' Height: 'Little taller than your average mobian '''Build: '''Slender but toned '''Main color: '''Sandy brown '''Markings: -' '''Skin color: '''White muzzle, inner ears and chest fluff '''Eye style and color: '''Rectangular shaped, silver eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has short hair with a black bang to one side '''Other noticeable features: *'Glasses -' Wears a pair of golden rimmed glasses, is as good as blind without them *'Tail -' Is born with a bobbed tail. Doesn't even have a stump where his tail should be Overall clothing style: Wears a grey hoodie with rolled up sleeces over somewhat baggy black pants that gradient to red. Wears combat boots underneath it with gold colors toes. Wears red gloves with white fingers to it and a black bracelet at the wrists. Lastly wears a red scarf around his neck 'Personality' Likes *Reading *Researching *Artifacts *History *Mythology *Legends Dislikes *Responcibilties *Social interaction *Bad or no internet connection Fav drink: Soda Fav food: Fastfood Personality: *Loner *Extreemly socialy awkward *Can't understand emotions *Quiet *Focussed *Devoted *Hardworker *Quick learner *Booksmart *Logicall *Quick thinker *Detached from reality 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Knows how to make the most out of his powers *While he is awkward in social interaction, is not so awkward in battle Weaknesses: *Can't read others that well *Relies a lot on instinct Abilities: *'Heaven's Light' - An attack made our of the holy light from the heaven's. Able to destroy even the most unatural of darkness' and will burn beings of demonic nature, no matter how strong *'Healing Rays' - Hands willl illuminate as will cast rays to heal people he wishes to heal. With basic wounds it has no draw back, but healing lethal wounds can drain a lot of stamina *'Livid Screen' - Creates a shield of pure light, only attacks that would be able to pass through it would be other light attacks. Attacks of demonic nature get bounced back right at the caster/attacker *'Heaven's Fury '- Creats a beam of light that heats up intensely, causing the light to burn whatever is in it's path *'Void' - Able to fully retract all light from an area, leaving an unnatural darkness behind in his tracks *'Windswept' - Creates a strong gust of wind, strong enough to knock people over, items out of their hands or knock over other things *'Breathless' - Litterally is able to draw all the air out of people their lungs, leaving them without oxygen *'Static' - Uses the wind the create friction which in turn create electrical sparks that are carried by the wind, is able to paralyze people with the shocks those sparks give off 'History' *Born bastard child to Marverick *Mother was a lower class paladin and formly his student *Clearly was a mistake but his mother lover him regardless *Marv giving him more of a coldshoulder throughout his childhood *Showed a lot of skill with his powers at a very young age already *Went into training at 7 with his mother as she taught him how to use his abilities in a playfull manner *Skills kept growing as he aged *Started to read more and more and starts his obsession with legends and myths *Very much focusses his learning all on that, digging deeper and deeper for information *Goes to highschool where he does his best to get good grades while also half assing it just to get into a good university *Keeps his training up as Paladin as well *Mother is killed in action *Left alone since Marv wants nothing to do with him *Considers for a while before leaving the paladins to life on his own and continue life like that at 16 *Juggling a job and highschool now *Manages to get accepted into the Scelus University luckily *Spends most of his free time researching all those legends and myths, archiving them to himself *Marv is on his dead bed and thus is summoned *Very awkward around all those crying people and that overall sad atmosphere *In the end it boils down to: Marv dies and passes on the arftifact to be gaurded to Mel till Zephyr completes school and his paladin training *Not too happy to return to the paladins though 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Was originally an adopt to sell but liked his design a bit too much and kept it Category:Minor Characters Category:Cat Category:Male Category:Alive